With the development of Web technology currently, many Web applications are implemented based on the browser/server (B/S) architecture. Different from the conventional client/server (C/S) architecture, the B/S architecture only requires a browser and does not need to install specialized software. It is convenient to work on different platforms by interacting with the Web server through the browser. In order to be adapted to the Internet environment, currently many Web applications have different language versions. Currently, there is not a simple and quick method for international testing of Web application products; and if a conventional software testing method is used, with the increase of supported languages, the workload of testing will also increases exponentially. Therefore, there is a need for a method for quickly and efficiently performing international testing of a Web application product.